farewell buddy!
by renegadeleader
Summary: Roy Fokker's death from anothers point of view


"Incoming fighters three o'clock!" a Green squad pilot said over the com "I see them you just worry about the quadrono armor!" Commander Jim Maddox of Green squadron said as he switched his VF-1J to guardian mode and fired a salvo of swarmer missiles at the incoming Zentraedi, punching a hole in their formation as the battle raged above the SDF-1. Maddox checked the status of his Valkyrie as reports came in that there was a breach in the SDF-1's hull and the quadrono armors were causing havoc in macross city. "Hmmm my Valkyrie is a little beat up and I'm out of missiles." Maddox said to himself as he turned toward the SDF-1.  
  
"Okay Green squad close in on the SDF-1 and stop the quadronos from getting through!" Maddox switched his veritech to battloid mode as he touched down on the SDF-1's hull and took aim and fired with his GUA-11 gunpod at the three quad armor attempting to get through the breach. The rounds ripped through the middle one hitting its power generator causing it to explode, sending fiery shrapnel into the two others, destroying all three.  
  
"Whooahh that got 'em!" Maddox pronounced as something slammed into his Valkyrie's back knocking it face down onto the SDF-1's hull. "What was that?" Maddox wondered as he did a systems check. "It couldn't have been a laser or missile there wasn't enough damage." Maddox upright his battloid and turned to face his attacker and saw a commander's Quadrono battle armor, it must have hit him with its bare fist. "Okay you wanna play rough?" "lets go!" He said as he swung his GUA-11 like a baseball bat knocking the quad armor back a few steps, the quad retaliated by grabing the veritech's arm and slamming Maddox into the hull of the SDF-1 knocking his gunpod out of his hand and disarming him.  
  
Warning klaxons went off in Maddox's cockpit telling him he had heavy damage to his right arm. "Damn it, almost ripped off my right arm, who ever it is they're good!" He exclaimed as he got his veritech back to its feet. The Quadrono immediately opened up with a series of kicks and punches dealing out heavy damage to Maddox's Valkyrie, knew his fighter couldn't take much more when all of a sudden the attacks ceased. Maddox looked at the Zentaedi cofused, it seemed to be staring at the blue veritech that flew past them thinking, then after a second it took off after the blue Valkyrie. Maddox shook his head in amazement at the surprising turn of events, he knew he should have been dead.  
  
He watched as the two pilots battled each other over the SDF-1 and, then as they flew right into the breach their fight showed no signs of stopping he thought as he picked up his gunpod and headed back into fight, leaving the rest of green squad covering the breach. Maddox change back to fighter mode and flew into the heavy dogfight and opened fire on a Zentraedi fighter with his laser's cutting a clean hit to the engines and sending it spiraling out of control into the ocean. Maddox was about to look for another target when the Zentraedi started retreating, he watched the sky looking for the quadrono that hit him hoping to get in a parting shot when he noticed Roy Fokker's Skull Leader was heavily damaged around the cockpit.  
  
"Hey Roy are you all right?" he asked over the com  
  
"ugh I'm fine old buddy their commander's quadrono hit me pretty good but I'll be alright." Roy replied.  
  
"You sound hurt maybe you should go see the medi…" Maddox got cut off by Roy.  
  
"What and worry Claudia?" "No Way am I getting on her bad side, besides I've got a date with her tonight she's making me her specialty pineapple salad!" he said with pure happiness "I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me tonight!"  
  
"Good luck then Roy you two will make a lovely couple, too bad I can't get a girl like that you're a really lucky man Roy." "Hey any chance I could be best man?" Maddox asked.  
  
"Sorry Jim I think I'm gonna have Rick as the best man we've best friends since we where kids, you can be head usher though….." Roy's comm. Beeped "Hey I got clearance to land Jim"  
  
"You gonna be by the base tonight Roy?" Maddox asked.  
  
"ahh I don't know Jim I might spend a while at Claudia's then maybe see Rick at the hospital."  
  
"Okay see ya then Roy." Maddox said as Roy landed and was lowered in to the hanger, Maddox had about 2 or 3 others ahead of him before he could land.  
  
Twenty minutes later it was Maddox's turn he touched down and was also lowered into the hanger. As his cockpit opened he took off his helmet and looked around and saw a couple of tech's standing by skull one's cockpit pointing and saying something to the each other.  
  
"What's the problem guys?" as Maddox walked over.The two techs looked at each other and then at Maddox and the one on the right said. "Sir you should see this." he pointed to the cockpit. Maddox climbed the ladder at the side and peered in…."OH DEAR GOD ROY!" he said nearly falling off the ladder. Blood covered almost the entire interior of the cockpit.  
  
"Call the emergency line get an ambulance to Claudia Grant's house NOW!" he ordered the techs. Right as one of the techs was about to pick up the phone it rang. They were too late it was the medic's notifying the tech's that Roy Fokker was dead and they want one of his friends to break the news to Rick Hunter and tell him he was the new leader of Skull squadron. Maddox accepted the job and went with the others to the hospital to inform Rick.  
  
"Go easy on Rick Commander Hayes he's already been through hell being shot down and all." Maddox said to Lisa.  
  
"It is a shame to lose a pilot like Commander Fokker isn't it?" Lisa asked  
  
"Yes it is ma'am I knew Roy back during the civil war we wing mates ,but I was and still am no where near the pilot he was." As they got to the door to Rick's room.  
  
"You wait here Commander Maddox I want to speak to him alone" Lisa said  
  
"Yes ma'am" Maddox replied. "Is it me or are those two attracted to each other?" He thought to himself. He shook his head "Naw the world will end before those two sh w any affection towards each other…" his thoughts where interrupted by Rick's loud "What!" to Lisa Hayes telling him Roy had died. Lisa came out of the hospital room.  
  
"You may go Commander Maddox he doesn't want to talk to anyone."  
  
"Yes Ma'am if I am need for anything I'll be at my office at the H.Q. filling out reports or maybe at the bar with skull squadron giving a farewell to Roy, good luck with Lt. Hunter." Maddox turned and left the hospital.  
  
  
  
THE END? 


End file.
